Hilda
1= |-| 2= in action against Kamen Rider Huntress in their sparring match.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 3= |-| 4= resonating with their Ragna-mails.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 5= resonating with their Ragna-mails.|A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: GrandZi-O!}} or is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Metroid Rider Vol.2 Meeting the Space Explorers Hilda, along with Vivian, Ersha, Rosalie and Salia, would encounter the Space Explorers, led by Samus Aran inside Cafe Ange. Later on, the planet would be invaded by a intergalactic warmongers known as the Black Cross Armada. Ange, Tusk and Momoka would escape off the planet with the explorers, as the Norma are captured. Genm, Black Cross Armada & Kamen Rider Chronicle arcs At some point after the invasion, Hilda would escape captivity and hijack a ship to Earth. She would reunite with Ange and inside the Space Explorers' Headquarters. She would assist the team in their missions against foes such as and the Armada. Sylux arc to be added Metroid Rider Vol. 3 Return Taki Gaiden Family *Ange - best friend and teammate *Tusk - friend *Momoka - friend *Salia - friend, teammate *Rosalie - friend, teammate *Chris - friend, teammate Personality Hilda has a brash and confident personality. Physical Appearance Hilda is a striking beauty with deep blue-violet eyes and long crimson hair which she usually styles in twin tails. Like Ange, she has a slender but very curvaceous figure. Her Norma uniform is personalized with a light red skirt and her piloting uniform is blazing red. She shares her red color scheme with her para-mail. Powers And Abilities *'Mana Cancellation': As a Norma, Hilda has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of magic, or Mana. *'Stealth': Hilda is shown to be stealthy to a degree, being able to sneak into the Space Explorers HQ at night undetected. *'Piloting': Hilda is a competent pilot having survived numerous battles against the DRAGONs and being able to pilot a ragna-mail. She would later pilot her Ragna-mail in the final battles against Embryo, and later, Gamedeus and Sylux. Weakness Weapons and Equipment *'Theodra': Hilda's personal mecha, or Ragna-mail, used to combat the forces of Embryo, later Gamedeus. *' ' - motorcycle temporarily loaned to her by Mitsuzane *' ' - 's rider gashat, temporarily loaned to her by , later returned **'Super Gashacon Keyslasher' - A golden colored version of Ex-Aid's weapon. Created from the result of her ring in contact with the , used in the final battle against Embryo and his Ragna-mail/Bugster army. *Handgun Relationships Gallery Hilda-cross-ange-tenshi-to-ryuu-no-rondo-63058.jpg|Hilda. Maxreshildajpg.jpg|Hilda. Cross-ange-bentobyte-1140x500.jpg|Hilda, among the Norma and DRAGONs. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hilda is portrayed by voice actress , who is best known as the voice of in . Tamura is also best known as the voice of Talim in the Soulcalibur video game series and has reprised her role in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. She is voiced by Carli Mosier in the English dub of Cross Ange and in Taki Gaiden. Notes *Hilda would be considered the Cross Ange equivalent of , as both were disowned by their own members in their respective series. *Hilda and Salia share the same hair color as Level 99's rider form. External links *Hilda for the overall character overview on the Cross Ange wiki. Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters